Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for connecting an ejector pin of an injection molding tool or the like to an ejector device.
The devices of the kind referred to which are hitherto used are objectionable in that the connection has to be manually performed and the connection has to be carried out in a narrow space owing to the fact that the mold parts have to be brought together by the machine before such a connection can take place. Serious accidents have occurred when the ejector device has been unintentionally operated during such work and accidents have also been reported which are due to the narrow spaces in which the hands of the operator have to operate. Further, it is often difficult to effect said connection with the known devices in such a manner that misalignment between ejector pin and connecting device does not negatively affect the ejecting effect and cause unacceptable wear of the tool.